The mammalian renal system serves primary roles both in the removal of catabolic waste products from the bloodstream and in the maintenance of fluid and electrolyte balances in the body. Renal failures are, therefore, life-threatening conditions in which the build-up of catabolites and other toxins, and/or the development of significant imbalances in electrolytes or fluids, may lead to the failure of other major organs systems and death. As a general matter, renal failure is classified as “acute” or “chronic.” As detailed below, chronic renal failure is a debilitating and life-threatening disease for which no adequate treatment exists.
Chronic Renal Failure
Chronic renal failure may be defined as a progressive, permanent and significant reduction of glomerular filtration rate (GFR) due to a significant and continuing loss of nephrons. Chronic renal failure typically begins from a point at which a chronic renal insufficiency (i.e., a permanent decrease in renal function of at least 50-60%) has resulted from some insult to the renal tissues which has caused a significant loss of nephron units. The initial insult may or may not have been associated with an episode of acute renal failure. Irrespective of the nature of the initial insult, chronic renal failure manifests a “final common path” of signs and symptoms as nephrons are progressively lost and GFR progressively declines. This progressive deterioration in renal function is slow, typically spanning many years or decades in human patients, but seemingly inevitable.
The early stage of chronic renal failure typically begins when GFR has been reduced to approximately one-third of normal (e.g., 30-40 ml/min for an average human adult). As a result of the significant nephron loss, and in an apparent “attempt” to maintain the overall GFR with fewer nephrons, the average single nephron GFR(SNGFR) is increased by adaptations of the remaining nephrons at both the structural and functional level. One structural manifestation of this adaptation, readily detectable by microscopic examination of biopsy samples, is a “compensatory hypertrophy” of both the glomeruli and the tubules of the kidney, a process which literally increases the volume of filtrate which can be produced by each remaining nephron by literal enlargement of the glomeruli and tubules. Indeed, as a result of the hypertrophy or dilation of the collecting ducts, the urine of subjects with chronic renal failure often contains broad “casts,” typically 2-6 times normal diameter, which aid in diagnosis and have also been referred to as “renal failure casts.” At the same time, there are functional changes in the remaining nephrons, such as decreased absorption or increased secretion of normally excreted solutes, which may be responses to hormonal or paracrine changes elsewhere in the body (e.g., increasing levels of parathyroid hormone (PTH) in response to changes in serum levels of calcium and phosphate).
These adaptations in early stage chronic renal failure are not successful in completely restoring GFR or other parameters of renal function and, in fact, subject the remaining nephrons to increased risk of loss. For example, the increased SNGFR is associated with mechanical stresses on the glomerulus due to hypertension and hyperperfusion. The loss of integrity of podocyte junctures leads to increased permeability of the glomerulus to macromolecules or “leakiness” of the glomerular capsule. Proliferative effects are also observed in mesangial, epithelial and endothelial cells, as well as increases in the deposition of collagen and other matrix proteins. Sclerosis of both the glomeruli and tubules is another common symptom of the hypertrophied nephrons and the risk of coagulation in the glomerulus is increased. In particular, these adaptations of the remaining nephrons, by pushing the SNGFR well beyond its normal level, actually decrease the capacity of the remaining nephrons to respond to acute changes in water, solute, or acid loads and, therefore, actually increase the probability of additional nephron loss.
As chronic renal failure progresses, and GFR continues to decline to less than 10% of normal (e.g., 5-10 ml/min), the subject enters end-stage renal disease (ESRD). During this phase, the inability of the remaining nephrons to adequately remove waste products from the blood, while retaining useful products and maintaining fluid and electrolyte balance, leads to a rapid decline in which many organ systems, and particularly the cardiovascular system, may begin to fail. For example, BUN and creatinine levels may be expected to rise and, at BUN levels of 60-100 mg/dL and serum creatinine levels of 8-12 mg/dL, a uremic syndrome will typically develop in which the kidneys can no longer remove the end products of nitrogen metabolism. At this point, renal failure will rapidly progress to death unless the subject receives renal replacement therapy (i.e., chronic hemodialysis, continuous peritoneal dialysis, or kidney transplantation).
Approximately 600 patients per million receive chronic dialysis each year in the United States, at an average cost approaching $60,000-$80,000 per patient per year. Of the new cases of end-stage renal disease each year, approximately 28-33% are due to diabetic nephropathy (or diabetic glomerulopathy or diabetic renal hypertrophy), 24-29% are due to hypertensive nephrosclerosis (or hypertensive glomerulosclerosis), and 15-22% are due to glomerulonephritis. The 5-year survival rate for all chronic dialysis patients is approximately 40%, but for patients over 65, the rate drops to approximately 20%.
A need remains, therefore, for treatments which will prevent the progressive loss of renal function which has caused almost two hundred thousand patients in the United States alone to become dependent upon chronic dialysis, and which results in the premature deaths of tens of thousands each year.